Victor Delgado
: "King of the Carnaval" | actor= Lou Diamond Phillips }} Victor Delgado is the former best friend of Chancellor Esteban, from before Queen Shuriki took over the kingdom of Avalor. They both made a deal with Shuriki to help in this conquest, but only Esteban benefited from it when Shuriki decided to kick Victor and his family out of Avalor. He blamed Esteban for not helping, and was left a poor man. At some point, he met Ash and they had a daughter, Carla, and now lived in the kingdom of Cordoba. This didn't last long, however, as Ash yearned to be a malvago, a type of evil wizard, which meant she had to leave Victor with their young daughter, so she could train without distraction. Having essentially abandoned her family, Victor was left to raise Carla for eight years when he decided that they would locate her. In their search, he also found the time to exact his revenge against Esteban by trying to steal Avalor's family jewels and crown. He tried to guilt Esteban into helping him by revealing to Princess Elena the truth about her cousin, with his treachery being in part the reason why her parents were killed by Shuriki. Victor and Carla failed and only managed to be branded as fugitives. They came into contact with Shuriki, who was believed to have died from falling from the palace's bridge. They believed partnering with her would make them malvagos themselves, but they could only do this by freeing Fiero from his petrified state. They proved to be mostly ineffective and clumsy with their new abilities, due to their lack of training and rivalry with the more experienced Fiero. Their campaign against Elena eventually led to a final confrontation between her and Shuriki in Nueva Vista, with the former using the Scepter of Light to kill Shuriki. Nothing of Shuriki was left behind, except for the jewel from her Scepter of Night, which was claimed by the Jaquin Cruz, who had also teamed up with Shuriki, along with his sister, Vestia. He gave it Victor, continuing the the shattered remains of their partnership through Shuriki. This didn't last long, though, as Victor had a low regard for Jaquins, as he repeatedly referred to Cruz as a "beast," causing Cruz and Vestia to terminate their partnership with Victor and Carla. Victor and Carla made it back to their small cottage in Cordoba, where they had a surprising reunion with Ash. Ash had grown incredibly distant from Victor, having no respect or love for anymore, even in spite of him becoming a malvago. She was only interested in her own power, evident by him showing her the jewel from the Scepter of Night, which would make her even more powerful. She only showed affection for him to keep up appearances in front of Carla. The Delgados formulated a plan to capture Elena, so Ash could absorb all the magic out of her she had acquired from being trapped in the Amulet of Avalor for forty-one years. Naomi Turner, with help from her friends, was able to save Elena and capture Victor. Ash and Carla were able to get free, and although Ash assured her that they would rescue Victor later, his capture apparently has worked out conveniently for her, as Victor believed she was driving a wedge between him and Carla. Appearances * Elena of Avalor ** 117. "King of the Carnaval" ** 121. "Realm of the Jaquins" ** 201. "The Jewel of Maru" ** 202. "Royal Rivalry" ** 205. "A Spy in the Palace" ** 206. "Science Unfair" ** 207. "Rise of the Sorceress" ** 208. "Shapeshifters" ** 209. "The Scepter of Night" ** 210. "The Race for the Realm" ** 211. "A Tale of Two Scepters" ** 215. "Song of the Sirenas" ** 219. "Snow Place Like Home" ** 222. "Not Without My Magic" ** 224. "Naomi Knows Best" ** 301. "Sister of Invention" ** 302. "To Save a Sunbird" ** 306. "The Magic Within" ** 308. "Captain Mateo" Total appearances: 19. References Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Elena of Avalor villains Category:Malvagos Category:Parents